First Night I mean not-really-first
by VIOS
Summary: Sequel Of My cute-Kyu. / ChangKyu / PWP / "Siapkan dirimu, Kyunnie. Mungkin kita harus 'bermain' slave and master." / "Bukankah Minnie ingin bermain!" / "Mari kita mulai permainannya, Jung Changmin atau Shim Changmin !" / aku seperti seme yang diperkosa saja dengan keadaan seperti ini.Nikmat namun .. (TToTT) / SAYA MOHON, BAGI YANG TIDAK SUKA, MOHON ABAIKAN. Terima Kasih.


**FIRST NIGHT**

**I mean … Not really 'first'**

**[SEQUEL of My cute-Kyu]**

Disclaimer : God, ThemSelves.

Pairing : Shim Changmin & Cho Kyuhyun

Other : Cho Hangeng & Cho Heechul

Jung Yunho & Jung Jaejoong

Genre : Romance

Rate : M

Warning : BL, Sex Toys, OOC, Shounen-ai, Gaje, Abal  
Bikin Muntah, Pusing karena Bingung, etc.  
**I've warned you before**

A/N : Part – 1

**NO COPAS NO PLAGIARISM**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ JUST SKIP**

** . **

**VIOS**

**.**

**Changmin POV **

**7 hari menjelang pernikahan. **

"Changmin! Bisakah kamu tidak berguling-guling di karpet seperti itu? merusak mata elangku saja."ujar Appaku yang duduk disofa belakang. Ck, sekarang aku benar-benar yakin dari mana asal tingkat kenarsisanku diturunkan, siapa lagi jika bukan dari Jung Yunho The-Pervert-Bear-Appa.

"Dan jangan memandangiku dengan Pervert-Bear-Appa! Kamu juga tidak kalah pervert dariku." lanjutnya. Hell, siapa juga yang menurunkan sifat ini.

"Appa, apakah tidak ingat jika sifat ini keturunan dari Appa sendiri."ucapku yang langsung saja dapat lemparan bantal sofa dari eomma.

Tuk

"Jika kamu tidak pervert, berarti kamu bukan anakku, Changmin."balas appa, dan kali ini eomma melempar bantal sofa ke muka appa.

"Dasar, appa dan anak mesum." cibir eommaku yang cantik, Jung Jaejoong .

"Tapi kamu menyukai ke-pervert-anku kan,Boo." ucap appa sambil memberikan kedipan yang membuatku ingin muntah. Damn! Kenapa eomma malah bersemu, bukankah tadi ia mencibirnya –errr maksudku kami.

"Y-Ya! Yunnie!"ucap eomma gugup. Me? Aku hanya bisa lesu dan envy memandang lovey-dovey orang tua-ku yang er menyebalkan.

"Appa, hentikan tangan gatalmu dari paha eomma. Aku masih disini."ketusku ketika melihat tangan appa mengelus-elus paha eomma yang duduk disampingnya. Hei, aku yang disini iri tau.

"Bilang saja kamu iri, Minnie. Hahaha." tawa nista Jung Yunho.

**.**

**.**

Apa? Kalian bertanya kenapa marga kami berbeda? Salahkan orang yang membuat surat kelahiran(?). Shit ! Bisa-bisanya dia menulis namaku Shim padahal jelas-jelas kedua nama orang tua-ku itu JUNG BUKAN SHIM. Jika KIM aku masih memakluminya. Hlah ini Shim, darimana coba? Jika Kim itu berasal dari eomma-ku, so aku masih bisa memakluminya. Hlah ini SHIM, SHIM SHIM, bayangkan SHIM.

Ck, kenapa aku jadi OOC seperti ini. Shit!

Benar-benar menyebalkan. Coba jika disini ada my cute-Kyu.

Aisshh, my cute-Kyu bagaimana kabarmu ?  
Aku benar-benar merindukan dirimu.

Aku ingin sekali memutilasi siapa-yang-membuat-peraturan-pingit-sebelum-menika h.  
Hell! Jika aku bertemu dengannya di neraka, akan kupastikan membotaki bulu-bulu dibadannya. Sekalian juga 'bulu dalamnya'. Catat itu baik-baik.

"Berhentilah seperti itu, Minnie. 6 hari lagi kalian akan bertemu dipelaminan."ucap eomma penuh kelembutan.

Aku sangat bersyukur mempunyai eomma seperti Jung Jaejoong. Ketika berbicara hanya ada background kehangatan musim semi. Lain sekali dengan Lady Hee Hee.  
Tapi anehnya tidak ada satupun sifatnya yang menurun kepadaku. Ck, ironis. Semua salah Jung Yunho Pervert. Coba jika ia tidak mendominasi 'permainan', mungkin aku akan memiliki sifat eomma-ku yang cantik ini.

Wait? Cantik? Andweee ...  
Aku ini ultimate seme! Hell ! BIG NO.

Alright, sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih kepada appa pervert-ku atas garis keturunan ultimate seme-nya. Errr biarpun pervert.  
Heii, wajar saja jika seme itu pervert. Itu tidak salah. Seme itu harus dituntut dengan 'keaktifan' dan 'kebuasan'. Hohoho. #Reader: Changmin alibi.

"Eomma, aku benar-benar rindu Kyunnie. Tidak bisakah eomma membantuku?"tanyaku dengan kitty-jiji-eyes-gagal keturunan Jung Yunho lagi. Ck, kenapa eomma tidak menurunkan kitty eyes jiji kepadaku. Shit! Gara-gara galau, aku semakin konyol.

"Kitty eyes-mu aneh sekali, Changminnie."Jder. Bagai musim semi tiba-tiba menjadi musim halilintar (?) eomma-ku berkata dengan polosnya bahwa kitty eyes-ku ini aneh? What the heaven (?).

Eomma, kamu telah menyakiti hati anakmu yang tampan ini.

"Jung Yunho-ssi, hentikan tawa nista Anda sekarang!"ucapku –sok dingin ketika melihat appa mencoba menahan tawa nistanya.

"Bwahahahahaha.."meledaklah tawanya. Damn! Jung Pervert Appa yang menyebalkan.

"Apakah ada yang lucu?"Tanya eomma polos –sok polos, menurutku. Tapi kan eomma-ku ini benar-benar polos. Aku hanya bisa bersweatdrop. Pundung ...

Lady Hee Hee, sepertinya aku harus mengakuimu jika Anda lebih pintar dari eomma-ku yang cantik ini.

**6 hari menjelang pernikahan.**

Seperti biasa hari ini aku habiskan bermain dengan game. Ah coba ada my cute-Kyu, pasti lebih menyenangkan dengan 'game khusus'. Aish aku semakin pervert. Jung Yunho, kau harus bertanggungjawab atas kepervertan-ku ini.

"Ish, siapa yang memainkan piano dengan begitu buruknya." dengusku ketika merasa terusik mendengar dentingan suara piano yang merusak telingaku.

"Shit! Siapa yang memainkan piano dengan tidak indahnya?!"cibirku, lalu beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur, meletakkan PSP-ku di meja nakas. Dalam perjalanan menuju ruang piano, aku terus saja menggerutu dengan tidak berperi-gerutuan (?).

"Tidak tahukah jika aku ini sedang galau karena dipingit."

"Kenapa semakin berisik saja, huh." dengusku dengan sangat kesal.

Setelah sampai didepan pintu ruangan piano keinginanku untuk segera 'menabok' sang pianis luntur sudah.

Glup

Dengan susah payah aku meneguk saliva.

"Ya! Dasar JUNG-YUNHO-PERVERT-BEAR-APPA!" teriakku menggema diseluruh mansion Jung.

Brakkkkk ..

Dengan tidak berperi-kepintuan (?), aku membanting pintu itu dalam hatiku menggerutu dengan sangat kesal.

'Tidak tahukah mereka jika aku juga ingin.' (=,=)"

'Hell, oh my cute-Kyu your little-Minnie needs you, baby.' mirisku ketika melihat selangkanganku eerrr 'terbangun'.

Wait...  
What..  
Little Min ?

Shit !

Aku langsung saja menuju kamar mandi pribadiku dikamar, menguncinya. Aishh hanya sedikit memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku 'berdiri'.

"Nghh.. Kyunnie.."desahku ketika bermain solo.

**5 hari menjelang pernikahan**

Oke, Jung –oke ralat.

Oke, Shim Changmin bersabarlah. Dirimu hanya perlu menunggu 5 hari lagi untuk bertemu dengan your-cute-Kyu. Begitupula dengan dirimu, wahai Little Minnie. Hohoho.

Seperti biasa,,,  
Sabar adalah kunci 'surga'. Kekeke ~ :p

Catat itu baik-baik.

**4 hari menjelang pernikahan**

Karena bosan melanda diriku, aku berjalan-jalan disekitar taman yang terletak di depan mall kota Seoul ini. Biasanya aku akan kesini bersama my cute-Kyu atau hanya sekedar menemani eomma-ku shopping di mall. Aku ini kekasih dan anak yang baik serta berbakti, bukan?! Hohoho.

"Bukankah itu, Kyunnie?" gumamku ketika melihat Kyuhyun bersama seorang di cafe duduk dekat jendela kaca cafe tersebut.

"Appa?" alright, yang ini justru tambah membuatku semakin penasaran. Sebenarnya ada apa Kyuhyun-ku bertemu dengan Appa. Ini sungguh aneh.

Hei, tentu saja ini sangat aneh. Meskipun kami berpacaran selama 5 tahun, Kyuhyun dan Appa-ku bukanlah type yang sama, maksudku mereka ini tidak dekat. Sangat sangat sangat tidak dekat. Emm, bukan berarti tidak dekat juga sih.

Heck, kenapa aku semakin labil saja .

**3 hari menjelang pernikahan**

Sudah aku putuskan untuk menemui Kyuhyun tentang pertemuannya dengan Appa-ku. Aku sungguh penasaran. Percuma jika aku tanya kepada Appa, yang ada hanya jawaban aneh yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Bagaimana mungkin Appa-ku itu dikenal sebagai Seorang Jung yang dingin serta Jung yang genius jika mengingat tingkat kadar kepervertannya yang tingkat dewa neptunus dan sangat OOC ketika dirumah?!

Kuatkanlah hatimu Changmin yang genius. Dirimu hanya akan menghadapi Lady Hee Hee, belum Dewa Neraka.

Tok tok tok

Tuhan, semoga bukan Lady Hee Hee.

Ceklek

"Changmin ..?"ujar pria yang membuka pintu rumah Kyuhyun. Wait, dari suaranya...

"Hankyung Appa.."girangku dan langsung saja aku memeluknya. Tidak taukah kalian betapa bahagianya bukan Hee Ahjumma yang membuka pintu, terlebih ini berarti mungkin aku bisa bertemu dengan my cute-Kyu.

"Hankyung Ap–"

"Changmin, maaf tapi kau harus pergi"ujar Hankyung Appa. Melepaskan pelukan kami dan kemudian menutup pintu begitu saja.

'What ?'

'Aku...'

'Diusir?!'

Buddha, seharusnya Kau membantu hamba-mu yang telah ternistakan ini.

Dengan lesu aku pergi dari mansion Cho. Ternyata lebih baik dianggap-meminta-sumbangan daripada diusir begitu saja. Ck, kenapa semua terasa ironis menjelang pernikahanku.

"Ha-ah."

Gagal sudah rencanaku.

**2 hari menjelang pernikahan**

PSP. Yups, kau sungguh baik sekali PSP-ku sayang. Kau selalu menemaniku dalam keadaan 'neraka' ini. Namun sayang, kau tidak bisa membuatku 'terpuaskan'.

Aish, aku jadi tidak sabar menantikan malam pertamaku. Kekeke~

Apa? Iya aku tau jika Kyuhyun telah ternodaiku. Tapi tetap saja, malam ehm-pertama-ehm sepasang pengantin itu WAJIB dilaksanakan. Hohoho

Err, maksudku bukan malam pertama tapi MALAM PENGANTIN. Fufufu .

**Wedding Day**

Ah, my cute-Kyu memang tampan tapi aku jauh lebih tampan dan manly dengan balutan tuxedo hitam ini. Yin dan Yang style. Hohoho. Lihatlah tubuhnya yang terbalut tuxedo putih, ia bagaikan malaikat yang tersesat dalam jiwa iblis. Tapi tetap saja akulah rajanya. Fufufu .

Didepan altar ini kami mengucapkan sumpah janji suci sebagai pasangan hidup.

Aku benar-benar merindukan wajahnya yang bersemu seperti itu. Andai ini bukan di Gereja dan di depan tamu, sudah kupastikan aku akan langsung 'melahap' bibir penuh itu.

Tenangkan dirimu Changmin yang tampan. Kesabaran dalah kunci 'surga'.

"Min, apa kau tidak merindukanku?"bisik Kyu ketika kami menyalami para hadirin yang mengucapkan selamat untuk kami.

"Siapkan dirimu, Kyunnie. Mungkin kita harus 'bermain' slave and master."bisikku balik.

"Huh!" balas Kyunnie dengan cueknya. Wait, tapi sepertinya aku melihat ia menyeringai. Hmm, mencurigakan.

**The Wedding Night**

"Eng.."lenguhku ketika terbangun.

Wait apa yang terjadi denganku? Apakah aku pingsan? Tapi kenapa?

"!"

Aku?

Duduk dikursi?

Dan diikat?!

"Hmm.. Kamu lama sekali, Minnie." ujar Kyunnie. Sepertinya dia sedang bermain PSP diatas ranjang.

"Kyu, apa maksudmu?"tanyaku tajam padanya.

"Apa?" ketusnya, matanya masih terpaku pada PSP.

"Lepas, Kyu!" Hell, malam pengantin seharusnya romantis, indah dan tentu saja ehm-nikmat-ehm.

"Bukankah Minnie ingin bermain?!"oke, ini pertanyaan atau pernyataan.

Kini matanya menatap mataku, hmm berpura-pura polos. Ck, my cute-Kyu sepertinya kamu ingin bermain-main dengan seorang Raja Iblis.

Baiklah my cute-Kyu, akan aku turuti permainanmu.

Glup.

Kyuhyun menyingkap selimut yang tadi menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Aku pikir dia toples, ternyata dia sudah nacked !

Hmm, apa yang sebenarnya ingin dia lakukan? Apakah yang dia maksud 'bermain' adalah bermain 'slave&master'? Jika itu dengan senang hati aku menerimanya. Kekeke ~ XD

Kini Kyu sudah berada didepanku dengan ehm ehm ..

Baiklah, tarik nafasmu Changmin yang tampan. Disini Kau-lah yang memiliki 'jabatan' seme. Pasang wajah seorang Jung.

Tangan pucat Kyu meraba paha-ku yang what ..?

Sejak kapan aku tidak mengenakan celana. Heck! Kemana celanaku?

"Mari kita mulai permainannya, Jung Changmin atau Shim Changmin ?!" Bisiknya seductive ditelinga kiriku. Aku hanya diam saja untuk menanggapinya, namun dalam hati aku menyeringai.

Hei, my cute-Kyu ...

Tidak tau-kah dirimu jika sedang membangkitkan jiwa pervert seorang Jung.

Kyu berjongkok dihadapanku, bibirnya mengecup dari lutut hingga pangkal paha. Oh Shit!

"Little Min pasti merindukanku."ucapnya dan menyentil ehm ujung kepala juniorku ehm.

Damn!

Dengan sekuat hati (?) aku menahan hasrat agar untuk tidak cepat terangsang.

"Oppss, sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu." ujarnya tiba-tiba lalu berdiri dan sepertinya ia mengambil sesuatu dari atas lemari.

Gagball?

"Changminnie, mari kita bermain slave and master." Ujarnya sok innocent, lalu memasangkan alat terkutuk ini.

Hell, aku ini seme.

"Nikmati saja, master. Aku akan melayanimu." Bisiknya seductive lalu ia menjilat pipiku.

"Ungh!"ia meremas kuat junior.

**.**

**.**

Kyu duduk dipangkuanku. Tangan kanannya memelintir nipple-ku sedangkan mulutnya sibuk mengulum nipple-ku yang satunya. Oh Shit! Ini sangat nikmat ketika ia menggesek tubuh bagian bawah kami dengan lembut dan perlahan. Ini membuatku gila.

"Um." Heck! Aku berjanji jika Kyu melepaskan ikatan ini, hal pertama yang akan aku lakukan adalah membuang 'benda laknat'ini.

"Diamlah master (kulum), slave-mu ini sedang bekerja (gigit)."aku seperti seme yang diperkosa saja dengan keadaan seperti namun ... (TToTT).

Lidah pintar Kyu kini menjalar (?) dari daguku turun lagi hingga ke perut. Ia bermain-main disekitar perut.

"Umh!" ini geli sekali.

Dalam kegelianku (?) aku berusaha melepas ikatan tanganku dibelakang kursi. Sepertinya bukan tali namun kain.

Ck, sepertinya akan sedikit susah.

"Little-Master, kau ingin service yang seperti apa?"tanyanya berjongkok lagi didepan juniorku yang sudah ha-ah menegang. Dan sudah mengeluarkan precum. Sepertinya aku bakat jadi uke jika seperti ini. Tragis. (T^T)

Hei, pria mana yang ehm tidak akan menegang dengan sempurna jika di hadapkan pada 'istri' tercinta dalam keadaan menggoda. Itu ehm mustahil. Hohoho.

"Ung!" Shit. Shit. Shit. Bagaimana aku bisa menjawab jika gagball ini masih dimulutku.

Kyu berdiri lagi, dan duduk dipangkuanku lagi. Lidahnya terjulur untuk menjilat pipiku.

"Master. Jika kau tidak menjawab, slave-mu ini akan bermain dengan sesuka hati." Oke, sekarang sepertinya aku akan diperkosa oleh 'slave-ku' sendiri.

"Baiklah."ujarnya.

"Ungh!" Kyu menghisap leherku dengan kuat dan menggigitnya kasar. Sedangkan tangan kirinya berada diantara kami untuk menggesek junior kami.

Bagaimana aku tidak mendesah dengan friksi seperti ini.

**T.B.C **

_April, 26.13_

VIOS**  
**(beta-trans at.h_getz)

Note :

Sorry sorry, I forgot for publish this one *kicked* Thanks to Vea Grim Kyunnie for remind me about this. Hehe. Dan maaf juga saya cut disini. Cz, lemon-part nya belum di translet habis.

Well, sekarang kami ada di Thailand untuk meet & greet Fujodanshi Club. So, sorry jika ada typo cz saya tidak edit lagi. C U Guys.

Next chap is last part, NC (tapi tidak hot).

Dan terima kasih banyak bagi yang bersedia untuk membaca.

Love you all,

VIOS (A boy =,=)


End file.
